Debian Linux Release
La mail con la quale Ian Murdock annunciò il progetto Debian il 16 agosto 1993. Fellow Linuxers, This is just to announce the imminent completion of a brand-new Linux release, which I'm calling the Debian Linux Release. This is a release that I have put together basically from scratch; in other words, I didn't simply make some changes to SLS and call it a new release. I was inspired to put together this release after running SLS and generally being dissatisfied with much of it, and after much altering of SLS I decided that it would be easier to start from scratch. The base system is now virtually complete (though I'm still looking around to make sure that I grabbed the most recent sources for everything), and I'd like to get some feedback before I add the "fancy" stuff. Please note that this release is not yet completed and may not be for several more weeks; however, I thought I'd post now to perhaps draw a few people out of the woodwork. Specifically, I'm looking for: 1) someone who will eventually be willing to allow me to upload the release to their anonymous ftp-site. Please contact me. Be warned that it will be rather large :) 2) comments, suggestions, advice, etc. from the Linux community. This is your chance to suggest specific packages, series, or anything you'd like to see part of the final release. Don't assume that because a package is in SLS that it will necessarily be included in the Debian release! Things like ls and cat are a given, but if there's anything that's in SLS that you couldn't live without please let me know! I'd also like suggestions for specific features for the release. For example, a friend of mine here suggested that undesired packages should be selected BEFORE the installation procedure begins so the installer doesn't have to babysit the installation. Suggestions along that line are also welcomed. What will make this release better than SLS? This: 1) Debian will be sleeker and slimmer. No more multiple binaries and manpages. 2) Debian will contain the most up-to-date of everything. The system will be easy to keep up-to-date with a 'upgrading' script in the base system which will allow complete integration of upgrade packages. 3) Debian will contain a installation procedure that doesn't need to be babysat; simply install the basedisk, copy the distribution disks to the harddrive, answer some question about what packages you want or don't want installed, and let the machine install the release while you do more interesting things. 4) Debian will contain a system setup procedure that will attempt to setup and configure everything from fstab to Xconfig. 5) Debian will contain a menu system that WORKS... menu-driven package installation and upgrading utility, menu-driven system setup, menu-driven help system, and menu-driven system administration. 6) Debian will make Linux easier for users who don't have access to the Internet. Currently, users are stuck with whatever comes with SLS. Non-Internet users will have the option of receiving periodic upgrade packages to apply to their system. They will also have the option of selecting from a huge library of additional packages that will not be included in the base system. This library will contain packages like the S3 X-server, nethack and Seyon; basically packages that you and I can ftp but non-netters cannot access. 7) Debian will be extensively documented (more than just a few READMEs). 8) As I put together Debian, I am keeping a meticulous record of where I got everything. This will allow the end-user to not only know where to get the source, but whether or not the most recent version is a part of Debian. This record will help to keep the Debian release as up-to-date as possible. 9) Lots more, but I'll detail later... Anyway, I'll provide more specifics in a week or so after I receive enough replies. Please, all replies by mail. I'll post a followup. If you wish to discuss this in the newsgroup, please don't turn it into a flamewar. :) Until later, Ian -- Ian Murdock Internet: imurdock@shell.portal.com The Linux Warehouse Please mail me for more information on the status of the Debian Linux Release. thumb|left|178px|Ian Murdock da giovane Category:Documenti storici Category:GNU/Linux